


Dyin' Ain't So Bad

by AzelmaThenardier



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzelmaThenardier/pseuds/AzelmaThenardier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Dyin' Ain't so bad from Bonnie and Clyde the musical. What happens when Grantaire wakes up at the barricade on the 6th of June.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dyin' Ain't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Dyin’ Ain’t So Bad from the amazing musical Bonnie and Clyde. If you havent’ heard it, it’s about Bonnie making peace with their impending deaths and just reminds me of Grantaire.

_I only hope to God_

_That I go first_

_I couldn’t live on memories_

_I’m sorry_

_But I’m not that strong_

_There are some things in life_

_You can’t replace_

_A love like ours don’t happen twice_

_When all his days are through_

_Mine will be too_

 

Grantaire woke up in the back room of the cafe. His head was pounding and his vision was blurred. He rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. Enjolras could yell at him later, his head was throbbing too loudly for shouting right now.

Wait. The others were gone. Where were they? How long had he been out? He dragged himself up onto his feet and made his way through the makeshift hospital and out into the street behind the barricade. All he saw was red. Blood everywhere. It ran in rivulets between the stones of the cobbled streets. Bodies carpeted the floor. Most of them, he didn’t know well. Knew them in passing. Had seen them from a distance at meetings. The street was silent, it felt haunted by the ghosts of those who had died there.

All along he’d been afraid that the worst thing that would happen, that he would die with all of his friends and their sacrifice would be forgotten by the people of Paris. Suddenly an even worse reality was facing him. He might be the only one to have survived the barricade, because he was selfish enough to get drunk and pass out when he should have been fighting with his friends. They gave their lives, and what did they get in return? What was their sacrifice for? And why was he the only one still alive?

He didn’t deserve to have lived. All of the others did. They had a positive effect on the people around them. What was his purpose? To be irritating? A drunk cynic? He hadn’t been able to stop them from throwing their lives away and he hadn’t been able to die with them. What a waste of space.

Grantaire heard loud noises from the building across the road. Gunshots. Surely this meant that it wasn’t over yet. He still had a chance. Maybe Enjolras was there. Grantaire hadn’t seen him down on the barricade. Hadn’t seen that red coat that Enjolras always wore.

He climbed the stairs of the wine shop where the gunshots had come from. Enjolras was there in front of the window, red flag clenched tightly in his left hand. His expression that of righteous fury as usual, but it also held a weariness. The revolution had failed. He had failed. Grantaire knew now what he must do. The leader was going to die alone, surrounded by the National Guard.

He could run away. They would never find him. He’d learned a few tricks about surviving in Paris. But he would be alone. He would rather die with Enjolras at his side than live without the man he had loved ever since he first heard him speak. The man who inspired him, even though he would never show it. The man who was about to be executed. Grantaire stepped forward, pushing past the guards, eyes solely focused on Enjolras. “Do you permit it?”

 

_Dyin' ain't so bad_

_Not if you both go together_

_Only when you're left alone_

_Does it get sad_

_But a short and lovin' life_

_But a short and lovin' life_

_But a short and lovin' life_

_That ain't so bad_


End file.
